Where did We Go Wrong?
by cOokIng PoT
Summary: When love tears you apart, what do you do? When love beckons again, what do you do? Where did we go wrong? Chapter 2 rewritten RyoSakuFuji
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

I deleted my first draft for this and came up with a new version. Pairings? You can guess from the story. PoT AU. Characters are in their twenties.

**Prologue: Where did we go wrong?**

"SAKUNO!" The pleading voice came again and the car door slammed shut as he ran towards her. She sprinted up the steps to her house and hastened to open the door, finally succeeding in jamming the key into the keyhole and thrust the door open.

He was coming nearer and she tried to close the door but she was a second too late and his arm managed to prevent it from closing.

"GET LOST!" She yelled as she tried furiously to shut the door on him. With a great heave, he threw the door open. She stumbled backwards.

He looked the same as he did when she had left him, the honey-coloured hair, the dangerously beautiful ice-blue orbs.

He was still as beautiful.

"What do you want! Haven't you ruined my life enough, Fuji!" She screamed at him and he approached her, grabbing her by the shoulders. She tried to wriggle away from his grasp but his hands were firmly on her.

"Look at me! Sakuno!" Much as she hated to do so, she obeyed the commanding voice and slowly lifted her head, her tear-streaked face staring at him, the wisps of hair falling gracefully over.

"You can't do this to me again. Not now. I am engaged to Ryoma already!" She shook her head. "You can't ruin my life again!" His face darkened when she mentioned Ryoma's name. She tried to push him away fruitlessly. "You're selfish Fuji! Selfish!" She pounded at his chest and he let her.

Finally, she grew tired and Fuji still held her.

"What do you really want?" She asked tiredly.

"I want you back." And gently, he kissed her. Much as alarm bells rang in her head to stop it, Sakuno found herself responding eagerly to his kiss and he deepened it. They broke away for air and he carried her to her bed.

* * *

She woke up first, her body aching. He lay besides her and slowly woke up. She sat up, covering herself instinctively.

"Move back in with me." Fuji said, gently caressing her cheek. She stared at him, her bottled up feelings suddenly surging within. She remembered how much pain he had caused her, how much heartache she had to deal with after she left him.

"No." He looked surprised.

"I hate you." She said it simply. Fuji looked startled, but the hatred in her eyes made him realize the depth of her hatred for him. He looked at her and quietly got out of bed, dressed and left.

She heard him drive off and she cried into the pillow.

* * *

Yuuta rang the doorbell. Once, twice, thrice, but still, no one answered. He frowned and looked at his watch. It was 7pm, no mistake about that. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it?" Yuuta had snapped when he realized his brother was calling him. He did not really appreciate his brother calling in the middle of work.

_Fuji's breathing sounded ragged. "Could you come down to my apartment, at 7?" _

"_Huh? I have work to do."_

"_Please." There was a plea in that voice._

"_Oh okay." Yuuta slammed the phone down and leaned back into his office chair. Somehow, he could not say no to his brother. _

He tried the doorknob and realized with a start that it was unlocked. Slowly, he turned the knob and pushed it open gently. The door creaked and he stepped inside, his heart pounding furiously against his chest.

The apartment was pitch-black and Yuuta found himself squeaking out, "Aniki?" He groped around for the lights and flicked them on.

And he screamed.

For there slumped on the coffee table, with sleeping pills strewn all over the floor was his brother. A small note that lay just next to the slumped figure read, "Why?"

* * *

Sakuno had wasted much of the day away by staying in bed. She had called in sick at work and her editor was thankfully, very understanding.

"_It's not that serious, is it?" He had asked. _

"No, just a little unwell."

"_Take care, Ryuuzaki-san." _

"_Arigatou, Momoshiro-san."_

She had always suspected that Momoshiro had hired her because of the past relationship she had with Fuji but then again, she did not dare question further.

Her cellphone had rung several times and when she saw that it was Ryoma calling, she did not have the heart to pick it up. But when he called again for the sixth time, she relented.

"Hi Ryoma." She had said weakly.

"You weren't at work today. Are you ok?"

"I'm not feeling well."

"I'll pop by after training."

"No, it's ok. I just want to sleep." And with that, she had hung up on him.

She leaned back into her bed. The imprint of his head was still visible. No, her tears for him were spent and she would not cry for him again. She turned the television on.

"_World-famous singer Fuji Syuusuke was found unconscious, from a sleeping pill overdose, at his apartment this evening by his younger brother, Fuji Yuuta. He has been admitted to the Tokyo General Hospital and is still in a coma. _

_While the reason for the attempted suicide is unknown yet, a note was found at the scene. Family and friends have refused interviews although many speculate that this was triggered by a …."_

She let out a gasp and let the remote control hit the floor.

* * *

Reviews are muchly appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 2: Change

I deleted the last chapter because it was so poorly written. Hope the inspiration keeps up!

* * *

**Change is Everything.**

_Sometimes, the more things change,_

_the more things stay the same._

* * *

**August 30, 2002.**

Crap, crap was all Ryuuzaki Sakuno could think of as she tried to get through the thick crowd at the train station. She was going to be late for the interview and she certainly did not want her interviewee to be left with a bad impression. It was not good to burn bridges in her industry.

In her haste, she failed to notice a small metal barrier and before anyone could say 'OOPS!', she had tripped over it.

"Ow!" She cried as she kissed the smooth, polished floor of the station. Crap, crap… she stumbled as she tried to get herself up and that was when she felt herself being pulled up.

"Oh, thank you!" She said earnestly, grateful that someone had actually bothered to stop to help her. The kind stranger was busy helping her gather the sheets of paper which had been strewn on the floor and picked up her pass.

"Ah, a journalist?" The stranger asked, his voice strangely melodious. He was wearing a pair of dark shades but Sakuno could hazard that he was a pretty good-looking guy from the way his bone structure of his face looked.

"A celebrity one." She said ruefully. "Thank you for helping me!"

He smiled. "You better get going if not you'll be late for the interview." With that, he turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Ah! I forgot to ask him for his name!" Sakuno realised when she lost sight of him. She shrugged then she frowned.

How ever did he know that she was rushing for an interview?

* * *

Sakuno pushed open the door to the small café. The interviewee had requested for the interview to be held there, which was not uncommon since people of that sort always tried to maintain some form of privacy.

"I'm looking for…"

"Ah, Ryuuzaki-san? This way please." The waiter offered immediately and ushered her to a table. "I was asked to seat you here. The guest will be arriving soon." She nodded and he left her to her devices.

Sakuno flipped through some papers, doing a bit of last-minute reading on the interviewee today. "Syusuke Fuji... age 24… prodigy pianist and renowned singer… very handsome… WAIT, who put that very handsome bit in there?" She shook her head. Her editor had a habit of not keeping her own comments to herself.

"Ah, I see there are people who value me for more than my skills…" She turned hurriedly to look at the voice and gasped.

"Ah! Aren't you the stranger who helped me?" Sakuno was mortified. Oh the humanity! The stranger, correction, Syusuke Fuji chuckled, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"Your editor did warn me you might be a bit of klutz…" His voice trailed off as she blushed deeply, and found him looking straight at her. "But she didn't tell me how pretty you were."

Was he teasing her? Sakuno wondered as she blushed yet again. Get a grip, Sakuno.

"So… let's begin, Sakuno-chan?"

* * *

In the taxi, the same images kept replaying in her mind. August 30, Fuji and her in the café, Fuji and her on a date, Fuji and her kissing, Fuji and her yelling at each other, Fuji and her breaking up, Fuji and her back together again, August 30, Fuji, Fuji, Fuji, Fuji…

She clutched her forehead. It was too much to bear and she wanted to tell her mind to stop it. Fast forward or something, not rewind. No, her future belonged to Ryoma, with Ryoma. She was getting married in a month's time for goodness sake.

Then why was it so that she felt an ache so deep when she thought of Fuji?

And why was it so that she had let him take her so easily last night?

The imprint of his head was still fresh on the pillow, unremovable. Just like the imprint he had made on her heart, her body and her soul, her entire being.

She thought that being with Ryoma meant it would make things easier to forget, that it would make things change.

But they say, the more things change, the more they stay the same.

Her eyes welled up and just then, her handphone rang. She glanced at the callerid flashing on the screen and hesitated. Seeing the name made her cringe inwardly. She took in a deep breath and pressed the 'Accept' button.

"Sakuno?"

"What is it?"

"Don't bother coming. It'll just make things difficult for everyone." Sakuno frowned and felt herself getting angrier by the minute. "If I'm not wrong, you're in a taxi right now. I suggest you turn back."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm your friend."

"You were never my friend. And you can't tell me what to do."

"You're getting married to Ryoma Echizen. You're no longer Fuji's girlfriend. I am." Sakuno felt her fingers curl up into a ball, tightening up.

"If you care to know, he looked for me yesterday and wanted me back, Ann." Instantly, she regretted saying that but she was but a woman. And women have the inherent vindictive nature that rears its ugly head once in a while. The other person remained silent.

"Go to hell." And the phone clicked.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. I live on reviews!


End file.
